dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Great Monkey Transformation
The Giant Monkey TransformationDaizenshuu 2Daizenshuu 4,, referred to as a Great Ape in the English dub, is a heightened transformation accessible to any member of the Saiyan race who still possesses a tail. History The Giant Monkey Transformation is a skill that has existed presumably for as long as Saiyans have had tails. In the anime, the Giant Monkey Transformation that the Saiyan race possessed was the turning point of their ten-year war on Planet Plant with the Tuffles. When the Full Moon rose, all the Saiyans that witnessed it transformed and were able to wipe out the Tuffles in only a single night, claiming Planet Plant for themselves.Dragon Ball Z episode 20 Additionally, in the anime, the Giant Monkey Transformation was the form in which the Original Super Saiyan was able to use his Super Saiyan power in.Dragon Ball Z episode 66, FUNimation dub Appearance and Personality Out of all of the transformations achieved by the Saiyan race in the manga, the Giant Monkey Transformation is by far the most drastic in terms of an appearance change. When using the Giant Monkey Transformation, the Saiyan is transformed into just that, a giant monkey. The form itself is gargantuan, dwarfing the average Saiyan with relative ease''Dragon Ball'' chapter 233 pp. 5 as well as several heads taller than a large castle.Dragon Ball chapter 21 pp. 14 The form itself covers the Saiyan in dark brown fur, granting them the muzzle, hands, and feet of an ape, glowing red eyes, and elongated canines and sharpened teeth. No matter the age of the Saiyan, transforming into a Giant Monkey places them all within the same relative size of each other. Despite being called a "Giant Monkey", the form itself appears to be a cross between a monkey and an ape, with the Saiyan retaining their monkey-like tail, but gaining the overall physique of a great ape. A drastic personality change is what follows after the transformation. An untrained Saiyan will typically lose their reason when transforming into a Giant Monkey''Dragon Ball'' chapter 22, and will attack anything within the general area, even attacking their own comrades should they be present. If tempted, as shown in the anime, a Giant Monkey will even attempt to devour their own friends.Dragon Ball episode 13 Through sufficient effort, however, a Giant Monkey can be reasoned with to a small degree, as shown when Kuririn and Son Goku managed to convinced a transformed Son Gohan to attack Vegeta instead of his own friends.Dragon Ball chapter 240 pp. 7 This is because becoming a Giant Monkey seems ot bring out a Saiyan's pure, savage nature, theorized by Kuririn while they were under attack by the transformed Gohan.Dragon Ball chapter 240 pp. 6 With training, however, a Saiyan can work to control themselves in their Giant Monkey state. Vegeta was a prime example, as he did not lose his reason when he transformed into a Giant Monkey to fight against Goku. Attributes A Saiyan can only transform into a Giant Monkey when a very specific set of conditions are met. To transform, a Saiyan must first have a tail''Dragon Ball'' chapter 197 pp.8, as it is the tail itself that reacts when the transformation begins. The Saiyan next absorbs Bruits Waves, waves that only appear when a lunar body reflects the light of the Sun, and it is only when the moon is full that these waves exceed 17 million zenos, the prerequisite amount of zenos required for a Saiyan to transform into a Giant Monkey. Absorbing the Bruits Waves through their eyes triggers a reaction within their tail that begins the transformation into a Giant Monkey. Dragon Ball chapter 232 pp. 10 A Saiyan requires the full moon to be present to maintain their Giant Monkey Transformation, and should the moon be destroyed, a Saiyan will revert back to their normal state.Dragon Ball chapter 208 pp. 10-11 A Power Ball is also capable of being used in place of a Full Moon, and produces the same effect. When transformed, the Giant Monkey Transformation provides the Saiyan with a ten-fold power boost.Dragon Ball chapter 233 pp. 6 It also provides them with a massive increase in their abilities; strength, durability, ki output, and even their speed, in spite of their large size, is drastically enhanced.Dragon Ball chapter 233 pp. 11 While transformed, mindless Saiyans will utilize their brute force to make short work of their surroundings, destroy buildings and the general area, but if their power level is high enough, a Saiyan can release a Mouth Energy Wave from their jaw. This is also their common form of attack even when a Saiyan retains their reason, shown by Vegeta.Dragon Ball chapter 234 pp. 4 With these power increases, the Saiyans, in a way, became some of Freeza's strongest soldiers, with the likes of a low level soldiers being able to equal power levels of elites, and Vegeta being able to surpass the power of Captain Ginyu, Freeza's second strongest warrior himself, while in his Great Monkey form, with his power level being 180,000 as a Great Monkey while Ginyu would have only been a 120,000. Despite this, the Giant Monkey Transformation is not without its weaknesses. They retain the same key weakness that every Saiyan possesses; the tail. If a Giant Monkey's tail is squeezed with enough force, it will render them immobile, and cutting the tail off will revert them back to normal, as if the moon had been destroyed.Dragon Ball chapter 22 pp. 13-15 In Other Media Dragon Ball GT Trivia References